When You Have To Go All The Way Home: A Crisspez story
by Blainderson
Summary: Does all good come from falling in love with your best friend? Follow Darren and Lauren through their rocky relationship and see that true love does conquer all.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren was in her dressing room curled into a ball on her swivel chair. She had been texting Darren non-stop over the last few weeks and she missed her best friend terribly. It was their last stop on the Space Tour and Lauren prayed every night that Darren would surprise them and show up for one of their performances. She read the newest text she had received from her energetic companion:

_Laurbear, You know I wish I could be there with you guys, kicking some ass (blowing shit up) on stage but I got really caught up on set. Wish everyone some old fashion Wolverine love and make sure Dylan doesn't get too many of my parts! I love you guys, I'll see you soon._

She sighed. _We love you too Darebear. Next time you better be here, it's not the fucking same without you._As happy as she was for him she sometimes wished he wasn't another famous face in the Glee community. She was having a blast with her friends but it wasn't the same without Darren. Dylan has amazing talent but he wasn't capable of making Lauren tear during _To Have a Home_like Darren could. She read through her texts from Darren a second time, she had feelings for him, she had since college but she could never act on them. She gently tugged at her sequin black shorts when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Lopez?" A voice called from the other side.

"Yeah," she started "You can come in" her eyes were still fixated on the phone as the door opened. The footsteps sounded familiar. But it couldn't be…She looked up in the mirror and saw an all too familiar set of olive green eyes staring back at her.

"Holy shit!" she yelled as she hopped out of the seat. "Oh my god! Darren!" she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. She was utterly shocked to find him in her dressing room.

"Miss Lopez," he said with a laugh as he hugged her back. "Can you sign my Space Tour poster? I'm a HUGE fan?"

She laughed as she kept him in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here!? I thought you were still in LA, we have to tell the guys! Oh my god you're here!"

He laughed. "Whoa, someone's a little hyper. The guys already know, they've known. I wanted to surprise you Laur." He smiled and rested his cheek on her head. He missed her, probably too much. He felt so content with her arms wrapped around him. It made him feel at home.

She gently pulled away only enough so she could get a good look at him. "I can't believe you are one of people's sexiest men alive. Imagine telling that to your college self that?" she laughed. She was ecstatic when he told her he was in People's Sexiest Men issue. She always found him sexy, she was just happy that America was finally on the same page.

"I probably would have laughed in my face. I thank the dapper haircut. I looked homeless back in college." He laughed.

She ran her thin fingers through his hair. It was different, she missed the thick curls but she short do suited him, and he looked sexy. He looked down at his watch. "I think it's time to get back to Hogwarts, what do you think?"

She smiled. "The student body has missed you."

"And I've missed them." He took her hand as the exited the dressing room, the same way they had over a year and a half ago, the last time they took the stage as Draco and Harry.

**Please review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Starkid production company was ready to take stage. Lauren was excited, especially since she was going to be able to share these next few hours beside Darren. The all huddled back stage like they always did before a show.

"Alright guys….LETS KICK SOME ASS!" Darren rallied up the cast as they waltzed onto stage for_I Wanna Be_.

Darren stayed back while the cast was out for their song. He was waiting for his cue.

"Guys, Guys…" Brian started as he walked across the stage. "I think because we're in our last city on the tour, someone else should sing Darren's part for the next song."

"I agree. I'll be Darren for the evening" Joe winked at a female in the audience as he smirked.

"No, not Joe" Brian said as he pondered who to choose.

"I got it!" Jaime said as if a light bulb went on in her head. "How about Darren Criss?"

Moments later Darren walked on stage. "DID SOMEBODY SAY DARREN CRISS?"

The crowd roared as the cast gasped in unison. "DARREN!?"

Joey nudged his friend and smiled as he began to sing "YOU'RE HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER, you don't understand you're a legend man to us all every son and daughter safe from you know who all because of you, you were small but I wonder if you could recall…"

Darren turned to Lauren and smiled. She looked adorable in her sequin shorts and purple tank top, her smile light up the room as Jaime finished singing her solo.

"But this is all so sad I mean my mom and dad were killed long ago" Darren sang

"Long ago they died" the cast cheered

"I wanna be psyched but being unliked is all I know"

"All he knows that's why!"

"I never thought I'd be part of such a fate, an opportunity eleven years late, I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate and show 'em that I'm something great!" he looked over to Lauren and winked. "I'm HARRY FREAKIN POTTER. I'll do what I can if what you say I am is true. I can't be bothered by my awful past I've found at last something I can do, so its time I knew exactly who I am, I'm Harry freakin Potter"

"You're harry freakin Potter"

"I'm Harry freakin Potter and I'm the man…"

"HARRY FREAKIN POTTER. "

**I know it's a short one but, please review! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

The show was a huge success. The crowed loved the surprise as did the Michigan alum. Once they finished with _Get Back to Hogwarts_ they all made their way to the hotel. The gang was exhausted and they needed to be energized for their last performance tomorrow. Darren had gotten himself his own hotel room and he was changing when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Lauren smiling in her plaid Victoria Secret sleep shorts and a matching pink tank top.

"Hi there stranger." She said as she rested against the door frame.

"Hi" he laughed "Come in, I'm a little lonely."

She walked in and sat on his bed. "Well now you aren't lonely anymore." She smiled and looked over at him. He only had on his boxers and it was obvious he was working on a six pack. She bit her lip, she was sexually attracted to Darren, as were most but she loved him. She had always loved him. He sat beside her and rested his head in her lap.

"You guys did an amazing job, the show was fantastic. I can't believe how far we've come." He held her hands against his chest.

"They're your songs! We should probably be thanking you"

"Oh I didn't tell you! I got the Jim and The Povolos EP on iTunes. You guys fucking NAILED IT. The songs are AWESOME." He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Meredith and Jaime fucking killed. It and Dylan! He really has an amazing voice. And the fans are really impressed with Brian since he was never really…" before she could finish Darren had pressed his lips gently against hers. She pulled away ever so slightly. "A simple shut up would have sufficed." She trailed her fingertips down his neck.

"Well if you didn't remember…" he whispered "I'm not big on playing by the rules."

She laughed and pressed her lips back to his as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and laid her gently down. She gripped his curls gently, wishing there was more for her to grab. She felt his tongue push through her lips, and she felt his hands make their way up her tank.

There was no way in hell she was going to stop him. She had been wishing too long, and too hard for his moment. He also had wished many times to have Lauren in this position. He had been in love with her since the moment he met her, but there was never a time where they were both single. Until now.

She pushed herself back to make room for Darren and he hovered over her body. She felt his hands creep farther up her shirt, until he pulled it off. His lips felt soft against her neck, and she wanted this moment more than anything.

"I love you…" she blurted before she could filter what she said.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her lips gently. She smiled and he gently pulled off her shorts. He knew when she showed up in those shorts he was going to have a hard time letting her keep them on. He reached over on the dresser and picked up a single wrapped condom. He had come prepared.

She bit her lip as she trailed her hand down his boxers. She let her hand gently pull them down as she smirked. "Condom"

He handed her the condom and she tore open the package with her teeth. Gently she slid the rubber on him. He smiled, he was about to have sex with his best friend, the girl he was in love with. He gently slid off her panties and kissed her stomach. "I love you" he whispered before he slowly and gently entered her.

She winced slightly, and dug her nails gently into his back. He began to thrust gently, trying exceptionally hard not to hurt her. She released a muffled moan before she kissed him with more passion and love than she had before. With every gentle thrust she felt them melting into one. It was unlike anything she had experienced.

He let her tongue explore his mouth, and he released a shaky moan. _I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you._He wanted to scream it, let the whole world know. He was finally able to express his love for her, he wanted nothing more for them to be one, and in this moment they were. Two humans in love, morphed into one heart.

Reviews are much apriciated!


End file.
